Trapped In A Dream
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle is with Rumple and they are watching a movie, but some where along the way she falls asleep getting pulled into a dream. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


Summary: Belle falls asleep watching a movie with Rumple and has a dream.

Rating: T

Pairing: Rumplestiltskin and Belle

Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT.

**TRAPPED IN A DREAM:**

Tonight was an easy night in Storybrooke. Everyone had called a truce to take time to spend with loved ones and friends. As it was Rmplestiltskin was lying on his spacious couch watching a movie with Belle. She had her back a hairs breath from his chest, his arm was draped over her waist, and her head was tucked under his chin. He had told her to pick any movie and they would watch it together just so he could be with her. They were half way through the movie before he realized that Belle had fallen into a light slumber with her hand still in the bowl of popcorn. That alone made him chuckle. Gently, Rumplestiltskin took her hand and set it close to her cheek. Belle then snuggled back into him.

Belle was with Rumple when sleep claimed her. _The moon was full painting the town in ethereal silver light with an ominous feeling coming around them. Belle looked to Ruby who sensed they were being watched as they left the party raging in Granny's. Why were they out here? What had pulled them from the cheer and warmth of the Diner? She looked to Ruby, suddenly very afraid as they walked down the street. There was something out here and it was watching them. Belle took Ruby's hand for comfort as well as if they had to run she didn't want to get separated._

_The scene changed propelling them through the forest surrounding and they were running. A bone chilling howl echoed through the trees scaring them, spurring them to run faster. Ruby and Belle crashed through the underbrush coming to a halt at the orange boundary line. The orange line glowed brighter, burning like a fire. It was drawing attention to them, to where they were. Belle looked to Ruby and tried to say they should run, but her voice would not come. Though, Ruby knew what she was meaning and once again they fled through the forest._

_Before they knew it, they were back in town on the outskirts where houses were few and far between. Just in front of them was a house seemingly vacant to the naked eye. They had no time, they made their way to the back yard where a cellar door waited for them. There was no time to waste. Belle and Ruby forced the doors open seeing piles and piles of stuff on the steps leading down. Another gut wrenching howl sang through the night startling them both. Belle dropped the chain that had secured the door. She and Ruby scrambled inside, tripping over some of the boxes, and narrowly falling down the steps._

_The howl came again, closer this time. Belle and Ruby scrambled through the vacant living room to slide across the wooden floor hiding down under the bay window seat. A sickening scratching sound scraped along the window they were using for cover. Belle looked to Ruby knowing full well that there was fear in her eyes. Ruby reached out and caressed her cheek mouthing that they would be alright. Then as one they slowly peaked over the edge in time to see the hind end of the werewolf disappear around the corner where the open cellar door was._

_As one Belle and Ruby looked at the between the living room and the dining room only to be greeted by fierce some glowing red eyes set in a snarling face. Belle flinched, ruby held her hand firmly signaling for her to stay put. She clamped down on her fear wishing for him to be here. In response to her wish, the front door crashed open revealing a figure cloaked in black brandishing a sword. Belle breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he had come for her. She looked back to the grotesque creature in time to see it retreat. In the moonlight, silver glinted as a hook came into her line of sight. Belle was unafraid as she placed her hand over it so she could he helped up from the floor. When she came to him, she pushed back the hood revealing the face of Killian Jones. Without pause, without a second though, Belle pulled him in sealing her lips to his for a passionate kiss. She felt his arm come around her waist, slip up her back, and his fingers tangle in her hair. This man thrilled the dark parts of her soul._

Freed from the confines of her dream, Belle sat up quickly breathing heavily, and then she looked down to see Rumple waiting for some signal that he could comfort her. She didn't give him the chance. Laying back down, Belle snuggled into his embrace, burying her face in his chest trying to banish the feeling of Jones's lips on hers. "Oh my god…" She whispered shaking her head back and forth. Belle couldn't catch her breath.

Rumple was at a loss as to what was happening. Belle had fallen asleep and then he could tell she had been drawn deeper and deeper in to the dream where even he could not wake her. Then, by some force she had woken, only to seek shelter in his arms shaking. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He whispered running his hands up and down her back in a comforting manner. "Come on, you can tell me." He soothed.

Belle shook her head and she lied, "It was just a nightmare." She angled her head back, "One too many horror movies with Ruby at night." To fortify her lie Belle laughed lightly. "I should know better, but at the time, a horror movie seemed like a good idea." Belle couldn't tell the man she loved that she had dreamed of kissing his mortal enemy. She sat up, "I'm sorry I ruined our night…"

Rumple sat up placing his hand over her mouth, "You didn't. It's the best night." He sat up with her, cupping her face so he could kiss her gentle and sweet. Belle melted against him and then tensed pulling back. She lowered her gaze shaking her head. "What is it?" Rumple was at a loss more so than before.

"It's my dream… my nightmare I should say." She turned a watery gaze on him. "In the dream Ruby and I were running from this werewolf with burning red eyes that seemed all too human." She turned, placing her feet on the floor in case she wanted to get up and pace. Belle paced when she was troubled. "We were trapped in an abandoned house and just as I thought we would be done for, a man shrouded in black came through the front door scarring away the murderous werewolf."

"Perfect timing," Rumple muttered with a sly smile. Belle lightly glared at him and he fell silent. He could see the tension in her, the effort she was making to tell him about this dream. Something happened there she was ashamed of. "Whatever it is, you can tell me sweetheart."

"In the dream, the man cloaked in darkness…" She closed her eyes against the look in his eyes that she knew she would see, "It was Killian Jones and he was… kissing me…" Belle shook her head, "No, in the dream I kissed him." She waited for the impending explosion to come, but it didn't. When she turned to him, he was lying back in the corner of the couch watching her. Belle was confused by his reaction. "You're not angry?"

"Belle," Rumple held out his arms to her and she went to him willingly. "I can't control what your mind does in sleep." He chuckled kissing the top of her head, "Though, if start kissing the real Killian Jones, then I would get angry and have to kill him." He dead panned.

Belle sat up quickly pounding his chest, "Don't you dare," She warned. "I can't take it when you joke about killing someone." Her eyes conveyed worry, sadness, and fear. Rumple sat up and hugged her again, holding her tight kissing the side of her head.

"I swear to you that I will not lay a hand on him…" Rumple said, though, he left out the second part where if Hook were to do harm to him first them Rumple could not be held responsible for his actions. Right now all that mattered was holding Belle close and enjoying the time they had together.

Belle pulled back and with a light smile asked, "Can we start the movie over again?" He nodded and smiled picking up the remote. Rumple stretched out once more with Belle eagerly stretching out against him. "And can I stay here tonight?"

"You can stay as long as you like." Rumple answered. He kissed the back of her head settling down to watch the movie she had chosen over with a smile on his face.


End file.
